


I May Push You Away Sometimes, But I'm here When You Really Need Me

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Four plus One, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, can be read as platonic since theres no sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or "The four times Stiles kicked Derek out of his room and the one time he didn’t"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I May Push You Away Sometimes, But I'm here When You Really Need Me

1

Stiles feels like he should be used to random werewolves showing up at his house, but he isn’t, and he doesn’t always appreciate the unexpected visits. He especially doesn’t appreciate it when the intruder is the surly Alpha in his room, at 4am, while Stiles was only wearing boxers. 

Admittedly Stiles hadn’t gone to bed yet but that didn’t make the sudden appearance of Derek any less annoying. 

“Do you know if there are any plants that affect us like wolfsbane does?” Derek asked as though Stiles wasn’t half naked in front of him. 

“Hi Derek,” Stiles greeted sarcastically, “How am I? I’m fine thanks for asking. What’s that? You have an urgent question that definitely couldn’t have waited until morning? Well I guess I can try and help you out since you asked so nicely.”

Derek crossed his arms and glared at Stiles until the teenager sighed and started talking.

“Wolfsbane is a common name for the genus Aconitum, there are actually over 250 species of plants in that genus, from what I know we’ve only experienced one, maybe two species, depending on what was in those bullets the Argent’s have,” Stiles explained. “I’d assume that most have the same or similar effects on werewolves, but I’d have to do more research on it to be certain and to find out if there are more plants outside of the genus that affect you wolves.”

Derek nodded the looked at Stiles as if he was waiting for something, raising his eyebrows when Stiles didn’t move or say anything more.

“Dude, no!” Stiles exclaimed when he realised Derek wanted him to do the research now. “It’s 4am, unless it’s a life and death situation, I’m going to sleep, I’ll start researching tomorrow, now get out!”

Derek opened his mouth but Stiles managed to cut him off.

“Derek, out, now!” 

Derek turned and climbed back out of the bedroom window, if Stiles wasn’t so annoyed he would have made a dumb joke about Derek being a good dog and doing what he was told. 

***

2

Two days later Derek showed up to find out if Stiles had found out anything more about the wolfsbane. 

“You know it’s not that hard to just call me or send a text, something to give me a warning that you’re coming over,” Stiles said once the Alpha had made himself comfortable in Stiles desk chair. 

“But then I’d miss seeing you be scared half to death when I come in through your window,” Derek replied. 

“Good to know I still look cute when I’m terrified,” Stiles mumbled turning to the notes he’d compiled. 

Stiles was halfway through explaining how different species of Aconitum could have more severe effects on the werewolves when he and Derek seemed to notice the sound of the sheriffs footsteps on the stairs at the same time. 

“It’s your dad,” Derek stated as though Stiles didn’t know exactly what his father’s footsteps sounded like. 

“Yeah I know, you gotta go,” Stiles told him trying to pull the bigger man from the chair. 

“What?” 

“I’m on thin ice already with failing classes, if dad catches me with you in my room I’m going to be grounded until I’m 30,” Stiles explained.

Derek rolled his eyes but stood up and made his way to the window.

“Stiles?” The Sheriff called from the other side of the door.

“Just a second,” Stiles called back.

When he turned back to face the window the window was open and Derek was nowhere to be seen. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief, he wanted to tell Derek what he needs to know and give him the information on the wolfsbane but he couldn’t risk getting in anymore trouble with his dad. 

***

3

The next week Stiles is sitting on his bed organising his notes for an English essay when his phone buzzed beside him, he unlocked his phone and saw a new message from Derek. 

Need the info on wolfsbane. Be there in 10.

Stiles sighed but at least Derek was giving him some warning now instead of just showing up out of the blue.

Exactly 10 minutes later Stiles window was sliding open and Derek was climbing into the room, Derek was always punctual, Stiles swore he could set his watch to Derek. 

“What information do you have?” Derek was always straight to the point. 

It frustrated Stiles how closed off Derek still was, after everything they’d all been through he’d thought maybe Derek would have opened up a little bit but every time he felt like they were getting somewhere Derek would shut down again, only talking about what he deemed important. At this point Stiles would settle for small talk, a quick hello, a comment about the weather, something to show that Derek was okay and not this unemotional statue he pretended to be. 

“Well there’s not much, but everything I can find seems to support the theory that the different species are all poisonous to werewolves, since reports from all over the northern hemisphere where wolfsbane grows all show similar symptoms and all seem to result in death,” Stiles explained handing Derek a few sheets of notes he’d typed up.

“This is everything you have?” Derek asked seemingly unimpressed. 

“Well yeah,” Stiles said. “I keep telling you, it’s not like there’s a database of information about werewolves that’s completely accurate, most of this is based off lore that’s hundreds, maybe thousands, of years old.”

“Look, Stiles-” Derek started. 

“No Derek, you look,” Stiles interrupted. “I’m trying my best here okay, I do everything you ask, I spend hours researching in the hopes of finding something that might be slightly useful, all while not even knowing why you need this information since you never bothered to tell me. If you know someone who could do a better job of finding information you’re more than welcome to ask them.”

“I didn’t mean-” Derek tried to talk again but Stiles cut him off. 

“If you don’t need anything else I really need to study,” Stiles said sitting back down on his bed and opening one of his books. 

Derek didn’t try and argue this time and left without another word. 

***

4

Stiles wasn’t expecting to hear from Derek again for a few days, but the next night at about 8pm there was a knock on Stiles window. Stiles stood up and unlocked the window, sliding it open to come face to face with Derek. 

“Can I talk to you?” Derek asked. 

“Talk away,” Stiles answered but didn’t move away from the window to let Derek into the room. 

“I’m sorry about last night, I didn’t mean to seem ungrateful, all the research you do is really important,” Derek scrubbed his hand over his face trying to think of what to say next. “And I don’t know anyone who is better than you.”

“It’s okay Derek, I know,” Stiles told him. 

“I mean it,” Derek emphasised. 

“I know,” Stiles repeated. “But my dad’s going to be home really soon and if he sees your car here I’m going to get grounded again and that can’t happen.” “I get it, I’ll go,” Derek gave in. 

“I’m sorry, once dad’s calmed down about my grades you’ll be able to hang around more often!” Stiles called out to Derek as the Alpha dropped down off the roof and started walking to his car. 

Stiles felt a twinge of guilt as he watched Derek drive away, but he didn’t have much choice, if he just did what his dad asked he’d be free soon and he’d be more active in helping the pack and be able to talk to Derek more often again.

***

+1

Barely anyone saw Derek for the next week and a half, he’d cancelled all practice sessions and had stopped answering his phone. When Scott went to see him to find out if he was in danger he got a couch thrown at him, although when he retold the story to the others Scott admitted that he was lucky Derek had thrown the couch instead of the refrigerator or something. 

Stiles felt even guiltier, he thought that maybe he’d pushed Derek away and Derek had finally snapped and was taking it out on the rest of the pack now. Stiles tried to call and text Derek but he never got a reply, and he didn’t have the werewolf strength that Scott did so he couldn’t afford to drop by and have furniture thrown at him. 

It was 2am on Friday morning when Stiles was getting ready for bed that he heard scraping and knocking on his window. Stiles stood up and opened the window to allow a very unsteady Derek to stumble into his room. 

“What the hell man, everyone’s been worried sick about you,” Stiles began but stopped suddenly when he got a good look at Derek. 

It looked like Derek hadn’t slept or showered in days, he probably hadn’t changed clothes in a while either and his eyes were bloodshot as though he’d been crying. 

“Derek, what’s wrong? What happened?” 

Stiles grabbed Derek by the arm steered him so he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“I didn’t know where to go,” Derek mumbled, he was rocking slightly and if Stiles didn’t know better he’d swear Derek was drunk.

“Well if something’s wrong you can always come here, I know I’ve been kicking you out a lot lately, and I’m sorry, but you’re welcome here,” Stiles was babbling he didn’t know what to do.

“It’s the anniversary,” Derek whispered, Stiles wasn’t sure Derek had even heard what he’d just said.

“The anniversary of what?” Stiles coaxed, he knew it wasn’t the anniversary of the Hale fire, they’re were all preparing for that anniversary. 

“Of Laura...” Derek trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. 

The realisation hit Stiles like a kick to the gut, how could he have forgotten that. The pack had been focused on how Derek would react to the anniversary of the fire they’d completely forgotten about how he’d react to the anniversary of what brought him back to Beacon Hills in the first place. The pain of losing Laura was still very fresh for Derek, he hadn’t had time to grieve properly for his sister since so much had happened since her death, no wonder he was so distraught. 

“Derek, I’m, I’m so sorry,” Stiles stumbled over his words, how were you supposed to comfort someone whose sister had been murdered by their psychotic uncle so he could become the Alpha?

“I should go,” Derek said suddenly standing.

“No,” Stiles told him firmly. “You’re not going anywhere, you shouldn’t be alone tonight, you’re staying right here.”

Stiles took hold of Derek’s arm and pulled him down onto the bed so they were sitting side by side. 

“I miss her,” Derek admitted quietly. “I miss all of them.”

“I know man, and that’s normal, I know how much it hurts even years after you’ve lost someone.”

Derek covered his face with his hands, a sob shook his whole body as he tried not to start crying again. The sound tore Stiles heart in two, he started to rub small soothing circles up and down Derek’s back, doing his best to calm him down. 

“I’m sorry,” Derek choked out.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for,” Stiles assured him. “I was an asshole who kept kicking you out and pushing you away and I didn’t realise how hard these past few weeks must have been for you.”

“You weren’t an asshole,” Derek told him. 

“Yeah I was,” Stiles replied. “And I know it may be a bit late, but I’m here for you now. We all are, the whole pack has been worried sick about you, they’ll be so glad you’re actually alive.”

“I threw a couch at Scott.”

“Yeah you did,” Stiles chuckled. “But he’s a big boy, he doesn’t care, he just wanted to make sure you weren’t in any danger.”

“She was the only one I had for years and I just want to talk to her one last time,” Derek was crying again, but this time he just let the tears come. “I’d give anything to see my family again.”

Stiles nodded but didn’t say anything, he just kept rubbing circles on Derek’s back, he knew how Derek felt. 

“I try to keep it all together and keep going,” Derek continued. “But sometimes it feels like everything is crashing down around me and I don’t know what to do.”

“Well right now you don’t have to do anything, you don’t have to keep it all together and keep a brave face on,” Stiles said. “You can stay here tonight, where you don’t have to worry about anything, and if you want to talk I’m here to listen.”

“I’m so tired.”

“We can go to sleep then,” Stiles told him. “And I’ll be here the entire time.”

Derek nodded, he kicked off his shoes and climbed into Stiles bed, he was too tired to worry about sharing the bed with the teenager. Stiles climbed into the bed next to Derek and pulled his comforter up over them. Derek instinctively curled into Stiles, placing his head on Stiles chest. Stiles started to play with Derek’s hair, Stiles wasn’t sure if he liked it but the werewolf didn’t object so Stiles continued. 

When Derek started to cry again Stiles didn’t say anything, just pulled him in closer and continued to play with his hair while whispering small reassurances that everything would be okay and that he was there for Derek. 

He knew it wasn’t much but it was the best Stiles could do, and he knew from experience sometimes just having someone there was the best thing. 


End file.
